greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire
Cheshire (チェシャー Cheshā) Appearance She has very slender, and slim figure, having a very feminine. She has a somewhat large bust, which is said to be attractive my most. She has natural white hair, which is noticeably long, extending down to her waist. She has a evenly cut bang, partially concealing her forehead. Her hair is lightly tinted in pale gray, a distinctive feature hard to indicate at first glance. She has large triangular ears resting on top of her head. She has piercing gold eyes, with slitted pupils, easliy capable of instilling fear into those who look into her eyes. She has a relatively large stature, known for her noticeably long legs, making her a relatively tall woman. He has an extremely pale skin tone, which is often pointed out, it is exactly the same as her hair in terms of coloration. She always wears clothing that exposes her figure, feeling no shame or embarassment in any manner, in exposing herself publicly. She primarily wears a peach-colored pajamas, embroidered with small white faces, reminscent to chibi faces in appearance. She alternately wears a bra, and underwear, entirely colored in black. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Due to her racial status as an Kitsune, Cheshire possesses an absolutely daunting level of physical prowess; she natural strength being the most prominent. She is capable of causing damage to substances that are supposedly indestructible; causing damage to magically reinforced metalloid, and thus it is no surprise that she can fight a myriad of foes, and come out on top. Her strength is far above that of the average mage, and when magically reinforced, Cheshire is capable of sending shock waves through substances, until nothing but debris remains. Even the most muscular of foes find it impossible to overpower her. When in battle, She uses nothing but brute force to overwhelm, and subjugate her opponents' to her will. She strength is most prominent in her legs, primarily attacking her opponents with legs, aiming to implode her opponents' rip cage. She strength is to such a extent that she is capable of breaking through opposing magical defenses, and offenses, with single swipe of her hand. When employing her massive strength, Cheshire can effortlessly toss her opponents'.... She can even choke her opponent within the air, without even focus.... Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Senses: Magical Abilities Hair Magic Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Her primary magic, solely revolving around the manipulation of her hair, as the implies. By projecting her magical power into her hair, she can freely manipulate for her hair on a whim, giving her various methods to attack, and defend. By condensing the magical energy projected into her hair, this subsequently allows her to harden her hair, providing her hair with added properties, capable of protecting her body from nearly all forms of attack. With these added properties to her hair, she can construct weapons, shields, and the like, making her a very versatile combatant. Her hair contains considerable density, being able to successfully combat those using bladed weapons, and to a certain degree, she can even cause the blade of an opponent to shatter. She can detach strands of her hair to use as an method of long range of attack, the strands she detaches from her hair are reminiscent to senbons in appearance. Transformation Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Trivia Behind The Scenes * This article was inspired by Jinx. * Cheshire's name was inspired by Cheshire the Cat, from Alice in Wonderland. Temporary Gallery WhiteKitsune.jpg Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Familiar Spirit Category:Kitsune Category:Article Category:Greenflash12 Character